I'm Here For My Entertainment
by Erol666
Summary: After his little Eco accident at the First Class Race, Erol didn't think he'd ever feel real joy again. That was until his old toy showed up to play again but this time in a new kind of way Erol wouldn't enjoy any less. JakxErol. Mostly PWP.
1. Nothing really changes.

"I-I'm coming", said Jak weakly as Erol was thrusting into the blonde while gently holding his member in his hand. Seconds later, the milky looking liquid dripped from the redhead's hand into the mattress. While Jak's muscles began to ease again, the other one thrusted into him with an even higher pace, motivated by his lustfull moaning when he had reached his climax. Erol pulled out shortly after, letting his cum pour out of the younger man's body.

Just minutes later, the former commander of the Krimzon Guard was alone again, sitting on his couch and drinking beer. It's been like this for a few weeks now: they met, they had sex and went seperate ways again; that was basically the end of the story. No one knew about this and that was for the best. No unnecessary love or bill and coo, just two people satisfying their needs.

Erol liked how this was going, though, before it started, he would have never expected with whom he did all of this. He had to grin by the thought of it. From time to time the redhead pulled the little Eco Freak by the hair and forced him to look him directly in his face so his plaything gets constantly reminded who gives him all this pleasure and satisfies his needs. The boy didn't seem to like it, much to Erol's amusement who smirked at Jak while doing it and taunted him, asking if he liked what he saw. He enjoyed to see how the anger rose in the blonde's eyes after he said stuff like that, it made the things they did feel all the better for him.

After all, Erol needed a new hobby after he was forced into retirement and didn't leave the house that often anymore, mainly because of the scars which covered half of his body since that damn dark eco accident back at the First Class Race. He guessed he could be glad that he's still alive, though he wasn't always sure if that had been for the best; that was until he came to realize again that he's having a piece of the damn ass that had caused all of this - literally - which did make up for a bit of it. Erol would be going to have a lot more fun with his new old toy, that was for sure.


	2. Going for a walk

Hello again and welcome to the 2. chapter of this story! I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry if I got something wrong or the phrasing and choices of words come across as weird/unusual, but constructive critque and recommendations for improvements are always welcome!

Also, don't mind that I describe Jak as "teen(ager)" here and there as teenagers are aged between 13 and 19 and this story takes place after Jak 2 so Jak is 18-ish. The term "teen(ager) therefore still fits. I hope, that's okay for everyone. But now to the story!

It was the middle of the night and almost no one was to be seen when Jak took a walk through the streets of Haven City after some drinks at the Naughty Ottsel. Dax had put more alcohol in his drinks than usually necessary like he always did, but the blonde didn't mind that too much, though he was in need of a short time-out and some fresh air, well, at least as fresh as possible in a place like Haven City. He felt hot, almost burning up, while stepping through the cold gray that was covering the district's walls and pavements when suddenly he felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling him to a side alley. It took him by surprise since he didn't hear any footsteps, but he wasted no time, he wanted to break loose immediately. It didn't work, however, no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't put up a fight. You're too drunk for that anyway!"

Jak recognized that voice instantly. It was too dark to see him but it's not like he wanted to see him anyway. "I'm not drunk!" contradicted he. "What do you want from me, Erol?"

"It's dangerous out at night. You could easily get beared down by weird creatures lurking on easy prey.", the redhead explained. Jak could barely see the yellow eyes of his opposite yet he could feel how they were daggering through him.

"You mean the very thing you're doing right now?", he countered. Although he wasn't able to see much of Erol's face in the dark, he could sense every emotion his rival was going through and Jak knew he wasn't all too happy about what the blonde just said.

"Exactly", said the readhead eventually, trying to sound calm, but there was more to the tone of his voice. In the next moment, Jak felt a sudden but pleasant cold slide up from his belly up to his chest.

"Someone could take advantage of your condition", whispered the former commander somehow menacing yet strangely susurrating while he gently stroked over the blonde's torso. He felt a soft tingle going through his body by the other one's touch of cool yet soothing fingers. "You can be glad that I found you before someone else did." finished Erol his sentence before he began to bite the younger's neck. Jak wanted to say something, do something. Normally, he would never make it too easy for others - especially Erol who was already arrogant and over-confident enough. But he was too dazed by that damn booze which also made the redhead's advances feel a lot more intense than usual and much harder to withstand. Erol must have realized that, Jak could feel him smirk, but just when he wanted to say a word, he got overwhelmed when his rival suddenly reached to his lower body very quickly, downright taking his member into his hands. Jak gasped and before he could moan, he felt Erol's other hand covering his mouth while he got carefully but also determinedly pressed against the next wall.

"Shhh, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you moan, would you? What'd your friends say if they saw you like this?", whispered the redhead in a mocking tone while slowly moving his hand up and down, almost making Jak gnash his teeth of both, lust and anger, but he wouldn't give his opposite such a satisfaction that easily so he tried everything to restrain himself.

"If they saw me... it would be me... screwing the shit out of your pathetic little ass... which is all you're still good for anyway!", replied the blonde after Erol had taken away his hand from his mouth; he miserably attempted to hold back heavy breathing as the other one moved his right hand faster and more intense. He felt the former commander's glare staring into his eyes which eventually turned into an amused expression.

"You're a bad liar.", murmered the redhead sneeringly as he pulled his hand out of Jak's pants. The next moment, the younger man got forced to his knees. He tried to fight back, but Erol was stronger and warded the blonde's hands off as he pushed him farther down.

"Looks like I've gotta teach you some damn manners again.", said Erol as he pulled down his pants and pressed Jak's head closer to his crotch, rubbing his cock at the teen's mouth. He hated that he loved what Erol was doing to him, it made him feel even more aroused than he already was, getting dictated like that but he would never admit that to anybody, he was still too proud for that - though one could not really speak of pride considering the situation he was currently in.

"What're you waiting for? Do you want me to force it down your fucking throat?", gnashed his rival impatiantly through his teeth. Jak had to snort in amusement, but he still obeyed, took the redhead's dick into his mouth and began to slowly suck on it while gliding over the tip with his tongue. No matter, what the former commander thought, Jak was in charge of his flute and he would play it like he wanted to, Erol won't be able to resist his concert anyway. He heard Erol panting heavily, trying to hold back every moan. The teen licked over the tip a few more times while he moved his head forth and back, knowing damn well how much the other one loved the overwhelming feeling caused by this before Jak began to lick with less pressure and speed to tease him a bit, even going as far as purposely avoiding Erol's tip and his sensitive spot until the redhead was notably getting annoyed by it.

"How dare you be so sloppy? Do it prop-", the former commander began but Jak wouldn't let him finish his sentence as he got back to licking his rival's sensitive spot again before he could end his complaint, now licking even more intensely and moving his head a lot faster than before. The blonde felt how the other one supported his head movements, pushing himself into the teenager's mouth forward and backward, getting faster the more eagerly Jak sucked the older man off. The first times, Jak would choke and pull away, angering his sex partner who also couldn't resist to make fun of his weakness and inability to handle the speed he got forced to keep up with. But that was no problem for him anymore, he knew exactly what to do and when.

He managed to lick over Erol's tip a few more times while his rival's penis was thrusted into his mouth even faster and deeper until finally, Jak felt the warm liquid bursting out of the redhead's member and filling the blond's trap. He swallowed it whole before he got on his feet again. Meanwhile, Erol, still panting heavily, looked at him and smirked.

"You're getting better, eco freak.", commented he almost breathless.

"Nothing makes me happier than to hear this coming from you!", said Jak, sounding more ironic than it actually was, but he wouldn't admit how much it boosted his confidence, though he still wanted to punch Erol for calling him an eco freak, but he knew that was exactly what the redhead was expecting. That damn bastard just couldn't stop provoking him, could he? However, he tried not to care about it too much.


	3. Heat of the clash

Jak turned around and waved his hand for a goodbye.

"I'm gonna go back to Dax and the other's now. Don't keep standing there for too long without your pants on. Not, that someone sees you like this.", said Jak mockingly, not really caring about what could might happen to his rival as he started to go away. He didn't get far, though, as he felt the redhead grip him by the shoulder after he had pulled his pants back up and turned him around so they had to face each other. Jak could see better in the dark now that he's been outside for quite a few minutes more than he intended and what he saw now were two amber-coloured eyes looking into his own like a predator watched at its prey - hungry and determined to hunt it down.

"You think, I'm done with you yet? You better think again, my sweet little freak!", murmured Erol calmly but with a certain threat in his voice. The blonde wanted to shake the hand off of his shoulder with his own but his opposite caught it mid-air and bottled it up, as well as Jak's other hand when its fist reached for Erol's face.

"Let go off me!", said Jak teeth-gnashingly. "We're done here!", he added insistently as he glared into the other one's eyes. The redhead, however, didn't seem to be too impressed and looked rather amused at the teenager. Jak knew this look very well. His opposite always put it on when he belittled him and felt superior. The blonde also knew damn well how much Erol loved feeling superior and when he had to say or do certain things to trigger that feeling, knowing it would get him what he wanted without having to beg the senior.

He'd never ask Erol directly to dominate him as he'd never sink that low, there was way too much self-esteem left in him to do something so humiliating - so he had found another way to get Erol to do what he liked. And it worked perfectly well every time. The redhead pressed him roughly against the wall, still holding his hands tied up. He looked down on Jak, scrutinizing his body with a lustful expression in his eyes.

"You must be really naive to think I'd just let you go this easily.", whispered Erol as he stroke over the younger man's crotch with his free hand while firmly squeezing Jak's wrists one-handedly against the wall.

"I think I'm good as long as I'm not naive enough to consider killing someone on a Zoomer when there's barrels of dark eco behind him a good idea.", countered Jak boldly while seeing the redhead provocatively in the eyes; he watched how his mood began to change, how the look on Erol's face turned dark, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"You shoudn't have said that, eco freak!", he said with a scaringly calm menace as he turned the blonde around so that he faced the wall and tore down his pants. Jak could feel how Erol roughly entered his rear end with two fingers he so kindly moistened beforehand and the good kind of the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure rushed through him, intensifying as the redhead moved more hardly within seconds.

Heat arose in his whole body and he had to make an effort to hold back any sort of moan, his hands still being tied above his head. He pretended to try to fight off Erol's grip so his once enemy wouldn't have it too easy, thereby getting a little extra pleasure out of it. Erol's actions became almost too much to take for the teen, but luckily, the former commander was merciful enough to pull out, probably because he grew tired of just using his fingers; the blonde realized early on that the redhead only ever did so much preparation as necessary and even that he did with immeasurable impatience. Just seconds later he felt how the former commander entered his body and didn't waste any time with caution.

Jak heard the sigh coming out of his mouth before he could prevent it from escaping. That damn first rough thrust just felt too good to keep quiet.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?", gnarled Erol through his teeth, hearingly having problems to not be too loud, too. "Or do you want anybody to see you like this?", said the redhead with a sadistically amused tone. Jak wanted to say something but the redhead raised the intensity of his moves as if to punish the blonde and he had to bite his tongue to not let another sigh out... but maybe, that's exactly what he should, he eventually thought to himself and so he let out a lustful moan. And a second. An a third as he felt the smooth thrusts hammering against his body before he felt Erol's hand cover his mouth. This meant he could move his hands freely again and so he used them to support himself against the wall while the redhead held his hip tight with his other hand. The blonde never got his mouth covered during sex before and he had to admit, it was a nice extra. He should do it more often, Jak thought, as he could tease the senior with the moaning and gain some more pleasure by getting restrained in a way he never got before. Eventually, he's gonna get chained up one day he thought just for fun. He felt how Erol moved more slowly but also rougher now and breathed heavily. The blonde new what it meant and seconds later sensed how he got filled up with warm liquid and how Erol bulged and went down again inside him not yet stopping to thrust. It was an overwhelming feeling that Jak got off on enough to finally reach his climax, too.

They remained like this for a few seconds before Erol pulled out, still breathing fast. Jak pulled up his pants, thereby keeping Erol's fluids on him. Nobody was gonna see his underwear any time soon anyway and he certainly wasn't gonna swallow it so might as well keep it were it was. He turned around and saw the redhead glaring directly into his eyes before he was rughly pushed against the wall again - this time with his back.

"What the hell did you think you're doing, screaming like that? Are you out of your fucking mind!?", the former commander complained. Jak reciprocated the stare and smiled.

"I just felt like it.", he shrugged. "And you can't tell me you didn't like it.", he said with a sassy smirk. Erol put on a face the blonde couldn't quite interpret, but before one of them could say something, he heard Daxter calling for him.

"Jak? You out there buddy? Come on, don't play games on me!", the ottsel shouted through the streets which caused Erol to sigh in annoyance.

"If you don't come out, your hangover will be your smallest problem!", the unmistakable voice of Ashelin echoed through the city. Jak saw Erol smile for an eyewink. He must find her humour pretty amusing. But as soon as he saw the smile, it was gone again just as fast.

"You can be glad I'm not gonna beat the shit out of you!", the redhead stated angrily before he let go off the early adult who couldn't resist a last comment.

"Keep it in mind for the next time!", the teen winked before he turned to go to his friends. He felt the former commander's glance on him as he walked away and couldn't withset to smile over it. Hitting up on him really was the best thing that could have happened.


End file.
